An Unlikely Pair
by YourRoyalGayness
Summary: Hiyori Tamura An Artist,A Doijin Writer, and an Otaku whose love life is going to take a dejected swerve after breaking up with Patricia ckily, a certain mint-haired friend takes this as a chance to step up her feelings to a new level with the one and only Hiyori Tamura.DISCONTINUED!
1. sloppy introduction

WEll just going to write about a random ship with my favorite Lucky Star character Hiyori Tamura!


	2. Hiyori's Confusion

the American girl had shakily taken a deep breathe"Hiyori I'm sorry"

Hiyori was afraid to ask why after reading enough Manga and Watching anime she knew the outcomes,but the most common was heart break.

"S-sorry for what Patricia."Hiyori had asked knowingly to her own felt immense guilt in saying this,but she knew the time had come.

"Tamura-san,I am _**breaking up with you**_." Hiyori had felt the world freeze around had felt her heart stop beating for a moment due to the shock. _She had expected this so why is she stuck there?_

Hiyori had felt lightheaded and she couldn't move,not one bit.

Patricia seeing this sighed and had started speaking.

"Hiyori its not that I don't like you ,it's just I don't feel like I used to around you and I don't feel like there is a reason for me to be with you you are a wonderful,kind,and smart person I'm sure you will find someone else in this world,but for now,Goodbye Hiyori I hope we can still be friends."After saying that ,Patricia had left leaving a heart broken Hiyori behind.

Hiyori had sulked back to her house,tears running down her face and snot bubbling up in her had grudgingly threw the door to her house open,walking inside and then slamming it then stomped up to her room and open then shut the had ran to her bed and started slamming her fists into it,hearing the bed's metallic creak after each landing each one .After throwing one more punch to the sofa, Hiyori was too tired to continue and shoved her face into her pillow,screaming"It's NOT FAIR,ITS NOT FAIR,IT IS NOT FAIR!".Hiyori felt a vibrating in her pocket,she pulled out her phone to see the glowing text of the contact of her green haired friend Wanting to speak right now Hiyori ignores the call and turns to hug one of her pillows,crying into it.

The cellphone buzzes again,same person,same ring tone

she ignores the call and the one after that so and so .The frenzy of calls stops after a while and then a text message pops up on the 'on the screen from someone else though,Patricia.

The text message read-

 _Are you okay?You didn't look too well when I left. :-(_

In Hiyori's state of being,that was the worst time for Patricia to send that text and continued to sob ,but harder than before letting out a few angry screeches into her-already tear soaked there was a loud frenzy of knocks hitting the front door.

Minami,worried about her friend knocked rapidly on Hiyori Tamura's had told her about her break up and Hiyori's reaction to it and that she didn't take it too 's concern and worry for her friend grew immensely when she didn't reply to her flurry of texts.

Not being patient at the time,the mint-haired girl tried the door knob and found that it was surprisingly unlocked. Minami had ran quickly to the ravenette's room,trying the knob,but this one was , Hiyori's room lock was the lock that all you needed was a flat skinny object such as a butter knife to open it.

Quickly grabbing a butter knife from the kitchen,Minami sped down the hall to Hiyori's room,inserting the knife into the lock,carefully turning the simple-enough mechanism to the the door,Minami barges into the looks around the room seeing that it looks like it has been torn apart by a mint-haired girl spots a lump on the bed covered by a blanket,a mop of jet black hair lays on the if she sensed Minami staring ,Hiyori turns around and gives a cold,bitter glare at Minami,The type of glare that speaks _"Get out or Leave Me Alone,or even what are you doing here"_

Minami walks toward the glaring girl,pulling the blanket off her and sits at the edge of the bed and gently grabs Hiyori's shoulders pulling her in a sitting position on the 's glare turned into a lifeless gaze as if all the energy bubbling inside her suddenly decides to engage in conversation."Do you want to talk to me about it?" the mint haired girl asked.

Hiyori didn't want to talk about it at all,but she knew would have to at one point so she decide that point was now.

"Well I assume Patricia- **san** told you what happened"Hiyori said.

Minami nodded.

"Well right now I feel dejected, I have been stomped on by a giant and kicked around like a soccer ball as the Americans would describe it.I felt like the relationship was **_actually_** getting somewhere,like I was on a roller coaster attached to cloud nine,but I guess that bridge broke a long time ago eh?"Hiyori continued.

Minami knew how Hiyori was feeling because she had the same exact thing happen between her and Yutaka,when Yutaka broke up with her to be with that Miyuki. Minami never saw Miyuki as the same person and stopped all contact with was when Hiyori came to comfort her in her time of need,but it was Minami's turn to show respect had then come up with a ridiculous idea that she read in a fanfiction and was highly embarrassed to say the idea,but if it extracted a smile onto her friend's face she knew she had to do it.

"Hey Hiyori,i know what will make you fell better."

 _This will be more embarrassing than when Konata made fun of my boobs..._

"what?"Hiyori asked curiously

" I can lift you up and carry you around."Minami said at an explosion point.

Hiyori's eyes started to water up slightly and she nodded she did not know why her eyes were watering.

Hiyori wrapped her arms around Minami's neck and wrapped her legs around Minami's rested One hand on Hiyori's upper back and the other supported her mint-haired girl heard a sniffle form the girl she was carrying."let it all out Hiyori."Minami patted and rubbed the sobbing girl's back chanting "it's okay". Hiyori pulled back to look at Minami's ocean blue eyes and Minami looking at Hiyori's violet ones.

After a bit of walking around Hiyori's room Hiyori fell asleep on Minami's had gently laid her on the bed ,getting in under the blanket as well as putting it over Hiyori also.

The two girls fell asleep under the blanket after the stress filled day of rejection.

 ** _(let me know how my story was in the reviews ,yes you can criticize if you really have to ,but no criticism on character development)_**


	3. Questions Asked

_Great, Monday is here...woo_

Hiyori, after the comforting words of her mint-haired friend Minami, she felt much better, but still wanted little as possible contact with Patricia. Hearing the patting of footsteps behind her, the ravenette turned to see Patricia running towards her with a worried expression.

"Tamura-san, Tamura-san waits up!" The blonde American shouts

Hiyori's mind froze as soon as the saw girl. _Shit why here why_ ** _now_** She thought. By the time Hiyori was done with the thought, Patricia had enveloped her in a tight hug." Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself, I'm so glad to see you are here in one piece!"? Patricia said, hoping to lighten up the mood. Hiyori was in no mood to put up with this child's play. Hiyori had harshly planted two hands on the blonde's shoulders and roughly shoved her. This sent Patricia stumbling backwards a few steps almost knocking her down in the process if Konata hadn't caught her from behind.

"Jesus! What did you do Hiyori!"The blue haired girl shouting, aiding the blonde up to her feet. Hiyori stomach dropped and then came back up as adrenaline streaming through her blood as she started running as fast as she could to her homeroom teacher Mrs. Kuroi

Good thing her homeroom teacher didn't sit Hiyori and Patricia together,because the blonde sits in the far end of the class room giving Hiyori to slow her emotions and to wait for school to end.

For the rest of the day,Hiyori painfully ignored her friends and had lost them in a crowd of students luckily.

When Hiyori had got home,she had looked at herself in the mirror,Hiyori dropped on the ground like a wet towel and had sobbed choking on her had dug her nails into the carpet.

 _What Did I do Wrong?_

 _Did I not make her happy?_

 _I'm so weak_

 _I fucking **hate** High school_

Too tired to even think,Hiyori felt fatigue wash over her,Lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Minami at this time was going to tell her neighbor Miyuki or ask her for some advise on her feelings for on the door ,Minami waited patiently for MIyuki to the door opened to see the pink haired senpai.

"oh Minami please do come in"greeted Miyuki"what do you need?"

Minami pressed her legs together in nervousness."Well I actually came here to ask for some advice."

"Well,of course I'll try to see What I can do!"Miyuki said pulling a chair for her to sit on.

"Well,here it goes,you know that girl Hiyori?"

Miyuki nodded

"Well you see I really like her."Minami had choked out gripping the hem of her shirt.

Miyuki's eyes widened slightly

"Well good for you,but isn't she still with Patricia?"Miyuki says,concern laced in her voice.

Minami Shakes her head.

"Patricia Dumped her the other day so I went over there and kind of comforted her about the whole thing,I still have concern over her well being."

"Well if you do feel that way about her then you go after her,just give her some space when you confess to her okay."

Minami nods

Miyuki opens her arms "Come here".

Minami then Hugs Miyuki muttering **_Thank you_** over and over again.

Miyuki kissed Minami on the forehead and pray in her mind that Hiyori returns the feelings that Minami Harbors for her.

* * *

A/N-Sorry I'M not very good with keeping up on updates let me know what you think for the story all corrections ,complaints, and comments are accepted here!Oh I also bought a game I haven't played in five of warcraft and I met my #1 female gaming lesbian crush Sylvanas Windrunner.!


End file.
